staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Lipca 2013
TVP 1 06:15 W labiryncie - odc. 117/120 - Łzy matki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 W labiryncie - odc. 118/120 - Męska decyzja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Las bliżej nas - Wypoczynek w lesie i życie na łonie natury; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w siatkówce plażowej w Starych Jabłonkach MAZURY 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:20 Dora poznaje świat - Dora na Dzikim Zachodzie, odc. 38 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Duch Oogwaya, odc. 20 (Ghost of Oogway); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Syrenamen i Skorupin IV, odc. 45 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Mistrzostwa Świata w siatkówce plażowej w Starych Jabłonkach MAZURY 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 13 Irena Santor; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 4 (Royal Pains - odc. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Żandarm z Saint - Tropez (Gendarme de Saint - Tropez, Le) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grade, Michel Galabru; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w siatkówce plażowej w Starych Jabłonkach MAZURY 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:45 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 20 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Roswitha Puls, Bernd Hermann, Svanja Weber; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w siatkówce plażowej w Starych Jabłonkach MAZURY 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:35 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: 1/4 F Mężczyzn (1); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Opole 2013 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Mistrzostwa Świata w siatkówce plażowej w Starych Jabłonkach MAZURY 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:45 Europa to my - /5/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Skradziona miłość - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2624; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfetka, odc. 1 (Smurfette); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); reż.:Jose Dutillieu, Ray Patterson; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Karkonoski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Templariusze. Miłość i Krew (Arn. Tempelriddaren) - txt. str. 777 128'; film fabularny kraj prod.Dania, Finlandia, Norwegia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Peter Flinth; wyk.:Joakim Natterqvist, Sofia Helin, Stellan Skarsgard, Simon Callow, Vincent Perez, Bibi Andersson, Steven Waddington, Gustaf Skarsgard, Michael Nyqvist, Alex Wyndham; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Wrzuć na luuuz - Urodziny; serial TVP; reż.:Małgorzata Kosturkiewicz; wyk.:Piotr Bałtroczyk, Rafał Rutkowski, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Paweł Królikowski, Jolanta Raszyńska, Łukasz Nowicki, Mikołaj Cieślak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Weekendowe Kino Jedynki - Bohaterowie (Air Strike) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Jon Stevens; wyk.:Robert Rusler, Jennifer Gareis, Pepper Eweeney; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: podsumowanie 6 dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Męska rzecz na Dzikim Zachodzie - Śmierć rewolwerowca (Death of a Gunfighter) 90'; western kraj prod.USA (1969); reż.:Don Siegel, Robert Toten; wyk.:Richard Widmar, John Saxon, Kent Smith, Mercer Harris; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Centralne biuro uwodzenia (MY MOM'S NEW BOYFRIEND) 93'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:George Gallo; wyk.:Antonio Banderas, Meg Ryan, Selma Blair; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Zagubieni VI - odc. 2/18 (Lost VI, ep. 2 LA X); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 8/15 - Redukcja, czyli wolny zawód; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Wojna domowa - odc. 8/15 - Wizyta starszej pani - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.25, 9.15, 9.55; Pogoda:8.20, 9.10, 9.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 5/7 - Znak węża - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Moje Tatry 4/5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 The Voice of Poland. - Przesłuchania w ciemno. Małopolska i Świętokrzyskie; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 The Voice of Poland. - Przesłuchania w ciemno. Wielkopolska i Lubuskie; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1976; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 78 "Kara" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 79 "O jeden promil za daleko" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18 - Wielka wsypa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Narodziny gwiazdy; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - WAKACJE (82); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 56; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 56; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013. All Inclusive; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:15 Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013. Miss turnusu; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:25 Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013. Na letnisko czy do wód; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:30 Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013. Wakacje są dobre na wszystko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:15 Adwokat zbrodni (Guilty as sin) 102'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Sydney Lumet; wyk.:Rebecca De Mornay, Don Johnson, Stephen Lang; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Koncert Jana Garbarka w Szczecinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Prawie najlepszy (Second Best) 85'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Eric Weber; wyk.:Joe Pantoliano, Paulina Porizkova, Jennifer Tilly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Białystok 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Tu kobiety - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:03 Prognoza pogody 10:05 Tym żyje wieś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy - Inauguracja (1); widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Ahora espanol - odc. 188; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:43 Everyday English - odc. 232; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Miasta Śląska - Zamek Piastowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Dom marzeń - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:15 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 79 - Zamek Książ, Podziemia Osówki i Pałac Jedlinka; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Tym żyje wieś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Podróżnik - Atacama; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Zaproszenie - O MRU ani mru mru; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 TurboPodlasie - odc. 22; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Piknik Militarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:48 Sport 18:53 Prognoza pogody 18:55 Magazyn Łomżyński; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 19:06 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Andrzej Sapija; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Bogusław Kaczyński - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Podopieczni św. Franciszka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Warto tam być 22:00 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:15 Prognoza pogody 22:17 Sport sobota - Sport; magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Duch; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Bodasiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:17 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Dogonić świat - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Polska według Kreta - odc. 79 - Zamek Książ, Podziemia Osówki i Pałac Jedlinka; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:01 Tu kobiety - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:17 Prawdę mówiąc - Bogusław Kaczyński - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Aktywni 50+ odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Duch; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Bodasiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:05 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:32 Prawdę mówiąc - Bogusław Kaczyński - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:13 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:21 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:40 Dom marzeń - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 3 (14) - serial animowany 08.15 Narzeczona dla księcia - film fantasy, USA 1987 10.15 Ewa gotuje (183) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Loch Ness - film animowany, USA 2004 12.25 Sezon na misia - film animowany, USA 2006 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15.15 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (5) - serial paradokumentalny 15.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (37) - serial paradokumentalny 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (367) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Magia bez tajemnic (10) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (239) - serial komediowy 20.10 Liga Niezwykłych Dżentelmenów - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy/Czechy/Wielka Brytania 2003 22.05 Kickboxer 3: Sztuka wojny - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 00.15 Taksówkarz - dramat kryminalny, USA 1976 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Perfekcyjna pani domu (4) - program rozrywkowy 08.55 Bitwa o dom (1/13) - reality show 09.55 Ugotowani (7) - program rozrywkowy 10.55 X Factor (5) - program rozrywkowy 12.20 Top Model. Zostań modelką (4, 5) - reality show 14.25 Perfekcyjna pani domu (5) - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Sekrety chirurgii (5) - reality show 16.25 Kobieta na krańcu świata (8) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Bitwa o dom (13) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (12) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia - czarna komedia, USA 2003 22.05 Tristan i Izolda - melodramat, Niemcy/Czechy/USA/Wielka Brytania 2006 00.45 Chinatown - dramat kryminalny, USA 1974 03.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.35 Arkana magii (974) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.00 I like it 5.45 Selekcja 2009 6.55 Winx Club 8.00 Selekcja 2009 9.05 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 10.00 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki 6 11.00 Galileo 12.00 M ind freak - Iluzjonista Criss Angel 13.00 Spadkobiercy 15.00 Smoki górą - film akcji, Hongkong , 1988 17.00 Na celowniku - komedia akcji, Hongkong, 1985 19.00 Galileo 20.00 STOP Drogówka 21.05 Amerykański Yakuza 2 - film akcji, USA, 1996 23.00 Adrenalina - film erotyczny 0.35 STOP Drogówka 1.35 I like it 2.40 4music 3.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:40 Misja Martyna Extra (3/11) 06:20 Misja Martyna Extra (4/11) 07:00 Mango - Telezakupy 09:05 Rodzinka jak inne (12/22) 09:35 Tajemnice Smallville (9/22) 10:35 Przyjaciele (11-13/24) 12:05 Anioły na boisku - film rodzinny, USA 1994 14:10 Czterej pancerni i pies (19) 15:25 Chuck (18/22) 16:25 Agenci NCIS (8/23) 17:25 Agenci NCIS (9/23) 18:25 Prawo Agaty 3 (3/13) 19:30 Dickie Roberts, kiedyś gwiazda - komedia, USA 2003 21:35 Wymarzony kawaler - komedia, USA 2008 23:25 Władca pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia - film przygodowy, USA/Nowa Zelandia/Niemcy 2001 03:05 Arkana Magii (1208) 05:15 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 720* - Smutek na wsi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 721* - Kontrowersje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 722* - Pogrzeb; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 723* - Szafa Antoniego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 724* - Szantaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 3/8 - Paczka z wybrzeża; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 66 - Obrona konieczna - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Ekwador. El Dorado; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Siedlisko - odc. 4/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Polonia w Komie - Filipiny (266); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Biebrzański Park Narodowy 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Szelachowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (148); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 17 "Człowiek uczy się całe życie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ale mądrale! - /4/; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Filipiny (266); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Skrzyżowane szpady, odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 7/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - magazyn polonijny (3); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dom - odc. 24/25 - Droga na skróty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 17 "Człowiek uczy się całe życie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Skrzyżowane szpady, odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 7/7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - magazyn polonijny (3); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Dom - odc. 24/25 - Droga na skróty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Trwam 08:00 Jazda próbna 08:25 Słowo Życia 08:30 Porady medyczne oo. Bonifratrów 11:00 Kropelka radości 12:00 W Namiocie Słowa 14:50 7 sakrament 15:20 Słowo Życia 15:30 Koncert życzeń 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Muzyczne drogowskazy 17:00 Sanktuaria Polskie 17:25 Święty na każdy dzień 17:30 Bioetyczny detektyw 18:00 Modlitwa „Anioł Pański” 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:30 Program dla dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 20:50 Zaczerpnij ze źródła 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:05 Świat w obrazach 22:10 Mocni w wierze 22:40 Program publicystyczny z Parlamentu Europejskiego 00:05 Słowo Życia 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Bioetyczny detektyw 01:00 Modlitwa „Anioł Pański” 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 02:25 Święty na każdy dzień 02:30 Program dla dzieci 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 03:50 Zaczerpnij ze źródła 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia 06:50 Święty na każdy dzień 07:15 Informacje dnia 07:35 Polski punkt widzenia